A Jedi's love
by Redhead100
Summary: Hi guys, enjoy.
1. Ch1: ambush

A JEDI's LOVE

Ch1: love betrayed. Hey peoples! My new story. And for everyone who saw that my chapters were a little short I'll make them longer. At least 1,000 words each, at LEAST. Any way this is a new Star Wars story about Anakin and Ashoka. No spoilers. ENJOY

Anakin was walking through the deep Naboo forests. He was on full alert, looking in every direction. Suddenly, he heard a crack around the corner. Ashoka jumped out both light sabers held high. He activated his. They clashed and were pushed back. Ashoka charged again. Their blades clashed. Ashoka whipped Anakin's out of his hands. He fell over. She held hers to his neck, she smiled.

"I win again, master." She said. He scowled disappointedly.

"Beginners luck." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"How many more matches until you stop saying that?" She asked chuckling."I wouldn't call myself a beginner anymore."

"Hey, I let you win those other times. You just got lucky this time." He said annoyed.

"*sigh*, what ever you say, master." She said sarcastically. He growled, but also started to laugh. They walked back to the republic outpost stationed on the planet. It was next to the Pallas where the queen and the republic representative for Naboo, senator Amidala, could watch them. Under the order of coarse, the republic was only there to observe and protect the people of Naboo, and if so, weapon use, but only if it was 100% needed. They walked up to Cody and Rex.

"Cody, anything happening?" He asked. Cody saluted.

"Nothing so far sir. Just normal activity in the streets and no police reports." He said. Anakin smiled and nodded. They walked over to the mess haul. Anakin and Ashoka walked up to the menu. After a heavy day of training, they needed to eat anything. They looked at the menu.

"I think I'll have the goober fish sandwich." Said Anakin. Ashoka looked at him with a look of disgust.

"That sounds gross! I've seen goober fish before and they DONT look good enough to eat!" She yelled grossed out.

"Don't worry, Ashoka. Remember when I was a slave I only ate whomp rats and vegetables that we grew. And TRUST me, whomp rats are more disgusting than anything in the entire universe. I think I can handle a goober fish sandwich. Besides, I've been here a bunch of times and I haven't tasted anything other than fruit. Might as well try something new." He said getting a tray. She made a gross face.

"What ever you you say, master." She said placing her order. They both sat down at a table and ate. Ashoka watched him take his first bite out of the sandwich. He chewed it for a minute and swallowed. He smiled.

"Not bad." He said."Could use a little more tarter sauce." He said. Ashoka fell back in her chair, her face was green. She got up and ate her BLT. When they were finished they went to their quarters, which were next to each other in case of an emergency. Suddenly, Anakin stopped Ashoka, holding something behind his back.

"What's up, master." She asked confused. He smiled and pulled two Pallas passes out from behind him.

"Senator Amidala invited us to dinner." He said. She smiled large and took one.

"Wow! That was so nice of her. But what's the occasion?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I guess she just wanted us to join her." He said not drawing attention to himself. He and Padme had been together for 2 years, but they kept it a secret. Ashoka and him decided to go to a shop for something formal to wear. Ashoka got a blue dress and high heeled shoes. Anakin got a tux and bow tie. They went back to the base and got some rest for the night to come.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were getting dressed in their rooms and walked out. They looked at each other. Anakin couldn't stop looking at her. He was astonished.

"Anakin? What are you doing?" She asked. He snapped out of his trance.

"Nothing. You look amazing." He said she blushed and they walked to the palace. The guards let them in. They saw the queen, Padme and other officials at the table. They were welcomed and they sat. The queen stood up.

"Welcome everyone. Now that everyone is here, we may proceed with the food." She said as cooks walked out with dishes of meats, fruits, and other unique foods only found on Naboo. They ate enjoying a peaceful night, for once. Padme stood up.

"Excuse me, I must be excused for a impending matter." She said professionally. She excused herself, And went upstairs. She was gone for an hour. Anakin was worried.

"Um, excuse me. I have to...uh...go to the bathroom." She said to Ashoka. She nodded with a weird look and he went upstairs. He looked around and saw Padme's room. He heard noise coming from it and he heard her laughing. He also heard another voice. It sounded like a mans voice. He bursted in and saw Padme in the arms of a man. He was shocked and stood there still. He stomped up to him and forced him into the wall, knocking him out. He looked back at Padme with eyes of hate.

"ANI! I...I can explain." She said. He was furious and miserable.

"Oh, you can huh?! We'll let me do it for you! I walk up here worried about you, because you were gone for a while! Then I walk in and see you with another man! Now, we get to what's next." He said throwing down his wedding ring at her and leaving. She sat there crying. He walked back downstairs trying to look as if nothing had happened. He walked up to Ashoka.

"We have to go, now!" He said. She looked at him confused.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked.

"We just need to leave." He said. She shrugged, but nodded. They thanked everyone for the evening and left. They were walking to the base and Anakin looked back and scowled. He kept walking.

They got inside and went to their quarters Ashoka stopped him.

"Anakin, is everything okay?" She asked.

"No, but I don't want to talk about it right now, okay? I just need time." He said. She nodded understanding and they went into their quarters. Anakin fell on his bed and knocked himself out. He didn't wake up the entire night.


	2. Ch2: accidentally in love

Ch2: accidentally in love. Enjoy everybody.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anakin woke up the next day. He lied there remembering the previous night. But he knew that it was over, there was no going back. He got up and got out of his room. Ashoka did as well and they met in the hall way. They walked along, until Ashoka stopped him.

"You still need to explain why we left early yesterday." She said a little mad. He sighed knowing that he couldn't keep it secret any longer.

"Well, me and senator Amidala have, I mean had...relations." He said professionally. She was shocked, but not surprised. He did spend every minute he could with her. But she was still sad for him."I guess it just gets a load off my chest now that someone knows, last night I saw her with...someone else. So we...got divorced. But I'm glad I don't have to keep a secret anymore." He said. Ashoka felt sorry for him, so she wanted to cheer him up.

"Well, I've got something that might cheer you up. The council gave us the day off on missions, so i know how much you like pod races." She said pulling out to tickets to a pod race that Anakin knew very well. The Boonta eve race on Tattooine. He hated going to the planet, but he loved watching the races.

"Thanks, snips. This should make me forget about Padme." He said hugging her. She hugged back.

"Well, we've got an hour. What do you want to do until we have to leave?" She asked. He thought for a moment.

"How about I buy lunch. You got these tickets, so it's the least I can do." He said. She nodded thankfully.

"Thanks master." She said as they walked to the mess. Ashoka ordered ordered a club sandwich and Anakin ordered a burger. They sat and ate. When they finished they took the twilight to Tattooine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They arrived on schedule. They heard the announcer starting the countdown as they entered the bleachers filled with hundreds of cheering fans. They took their seats as the pods took off. They cheered as they saw the pods race down the track. The announcer brought down a screen to watch the race. Pods were already getting thrashed. Everybody cheered or booed every time something happened. There was one lap left and it was down to three racers. A Twilek named Pondo, a gungun named tooto. And a toydarian named koro. They smashed into each other every chance they got. Pondo ended up crossing the finish line first, but his pod was busted. The crowd cheered as he was awarded his trophy. Everyone went to get autographs as others left. Anakin and Ashoka left and went to get dinner. That's when Ashoka's comm went off.

"Who is it, snips?" Anakin said eating.

"It's Obi-wan. He needs us at geonosis. Looks like our day offs over." She said a little sad that their fun had to end. Like child going back to school after the summer. They finished and left for the bug infested planet.

They arrived. Obi-wan met them at the out post they set up.

"Glad that you two made it we need some help." He said going over to a map of the terrain."I seems that a squad of troopers were ambushed by geonosians. They ended up getting sealed up in a cave. We need you two to take a few troopers and go down to that cave to rescue those men." He said.

"We understand, Obi-Wan. We'll leave at once." He said. They assembled a group being led by Rex and they took off to rescue the trapped clones.

They got to the cave. Rocks were blocking the entrance. There was a few out side of the cave as well. Laying at the side the cave was the commander. The med went over and checked him.

"This ones alive, but he's in critical state." He said.

"Take a trooper back to base and get that man to a med bay." Anakin said as the med nodded and carried the man to the spreader and took off. They starred back at the cave.

"Get the excavating equipment." He said as two troopers went to the speeders to grab the gear. The came back with laser drills and handed one to each clone. They started drilling rocks until they were rubble. Anakin ordered the clones to stop. He concentrated and rocks started to lift. He focused and pushed the rocks aside. The troopers were sitting there. They were all wounded and one was dead. The second in command walked up to Anakin and Ashoka.

"We got a distress call from this area. So we went to check it out. When we got here we didn't see anyone for miles. That's when we were ambushed by the bugs and the clankers. They managed to back us into the cave, but the commander didn't make it in time. Where is he, shouldn't his body be out here?" He asked.

"We took him back to the base. He's in pretty bad shape, but he'll pull through." He said. The clone sighed in relief. They started to walk to the spreaders when they heard something coming from the top of the cave. The bugs were back. They started firing at them. Anakin and Ashoka activated their lightsabers and fought back. Anakin handled one hoard and Ashoka took another. Ashoka was taking them out one by one, suddenly she was pushed back by a blast. It pushed her back into the cave. The bug sealed her in and twice as many rocks fell. Anakin turned and witnessed his padawan being trapped. He charged angrily at the geonosians and forced them all into the air and through them into the casm next to the cave. He ran to the once again sealed entrance and started scooping rock after rock. He turned to the clones terrified.

"Are there any life signs?!" He yelled. The clones scanned the cave.

"...No, sir. We aren't reading any signs of life inside." He said. That was Anakin's trigger. He could sense Ashoka dying in there. He saw her in his thoughts and he snapped. With all of the force and anger he had in his heart at the moment, the rocks started to move. And suddenly."AHHHH!" He yelled destroying the rocks in an instant. Rubble was everywhere. The clones were speachless.

"I-incredible! I've got a clear signal coming from the entrance! She's weak but alive." He said as Anakin ran in and saw her laying on the ground. He pick her up and carried her out. He lied her down on the ground and sat next to her. He stroked her cheek.

"Snips...snips?" He asked with a quivering breath. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up.

"M-master?" She asked weakly. He looked down at her and smiled. He brought her to her feet and carried her over to a speeder. He sat her down.

"So, did we beat 'Em?" She asked. He smiled and chuckled a little.

"Yeah, we beat 'em." He said. They returned to the base and got the clones and Ashoka to med bay. Anakin sat down in his quarters and thought to himself. He had a strange feeling about Ashoka at the moment. He couldn't get her out of his head and then he realized something. Something that he feels he knew ever since he met her. He decided that as soon as Ashoka was better she was going to talk to her about this strange feeling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two weeks have past and Ashoka was completely healed. And they were on temporary leave from the front lines. He thought this was the time to talk. So he asked Rex to ask Ashoka to come to his quarters.

In her room, Ashoka was meditating and sensed the future. She saw her with someone. They were dancing. And she saw her kiss him. Her vision ended and she thought for a moment and then she realized who it was. She got up to go to the door, but she was stopped by Rex who was right outside.

"The General wants to see you." He said. She nodded and went with him to Anakin's quarters. They arrived and Rex left. Anakin walked over to Ashoka.

"We need to talk Ashoka." He said. She looked at seriously, and nodded.

"I've been have these feelings about you every day since I got you out of that cave, and I want to tell you the truth." He said as Ashoka stopped him.

"I have something to tell you too, Anakin." She said.

"I'm listening." He said. She sat down.

"I had a vision that I was dancing with a man and I...kissed him." She said. He kept listening getting curious.

"And I realized that man...was you." She said. He looked at her surprised. She knew this to be true. Anakin suddenly walked over to her. He suddenly kissed her strait on the lips. She was surprised by this but welcomed and gave into the kiss. They parted and Anakin spoke.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. The feeling I had...was love." He said. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"And I think that's what my vision meant too. I think that it was a vision of us together." She said grabbing his hand."What I'm trying to say is the feeling I had after was love too." She said. He simply smiled and leaned in for another kiss. It was full of passion from their new found love. They parted and hugged.


	3. Ch3: a royal mystery

Ch3: a royal mystery. Hi peoples! Third chapter here we go. Sorry for the lateness. I was stuck in a lot of Halloween stuff. Sorry. And I messed up in my first story with some names. But can't do anything about it now.

Ashoka and Anakin were inseparable. They felt more love than anyone had. Suddenly, Rex was opening the door. They noticed and separated quickly. He walked in looking serious.

"Sorry to break up your talk. But we have a distress call from Naboo. A miss senator Amidala is on the comm to speak to you, sir." He said. Anakin gave a surprised and angry look, but calmed down and asked Rex to leave the room. He tried to be as professional as possible in his situation.

"Miss Amidala, I'm going to need you to explain to me what's going on." He said. She sounded like she was panicking.

"Anakin, I know we're through, but I need yours and Ashoka's help! One of my delegates was walking home and some guy jumped him. Him and other officials even from the gungun city are there. Anakin, he's in a clones armor." She said. His eyes widened. He hung up and ran to the hanger. Ashoka followed.

"Anakin, what's going on?" She said confused. He looked at her.

"There's a hostage situation on Naboo, and the assailants wearing clone armor." He said. She understood and kept running. The reached hanger 4 where the twilight was waiting. R-2 and Rex were waiting.

"Took you long enough. The senator told me the situation, we have to hurry our time is short." He said as he and the others boarded the shuddle. They took off for Naboo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They arrived and saw the royal guard surrounding the building with the criminal inside. They walked out and met the senator. She turned and saw them.

"Ani!" She yelled hugging him. Ashoka gave a hesitant yet calm look. She suddenly snapped out of her trance and stood back up."Sorry, old habits." She said as they walked over to the command post. The commander handed Anakin the binoculars. He looked through and saw the clone. He was wearing arch trooper armor. It had several shot holes in it, his face covered by a banged up helmet. It seemed as though the guards fired at him when he took the delegate, who had a pistol pointed at his head. He handed them back to the commander.

"How long has he been up there?" He asked.

"About an hour sir." Said the commander.

"Is..is he one of yours?" He asked.

"I don't know, sir. There are no soldiers wearing an arch troopers armor here. This place is for training, all of the clones here are shinies. Besides, if an arch trooper arrived, I would have been informed." He said. Anakin looked back at the clone and looked back.

"I have a plan." He said. All attention pointed to Anakin.

"What is it?" Ashoka asked.

"I'm going to run to that building over there and go to the back. I'll go to the back door of the building the clones in and I'll force his gun away. Then I'll force him against the wall and knock him out, allowing us to bring him in for interrogation." He said. She nodded. She led him over to the edge of the building where none of the clones or the senator could see them.

"Be careful, okay Ani?" She asked. He smiled.

"Of course, Ashoka. Don't worry I'll be fine." He said kissing her. They parted and he ran off. He came behind the assailants building and carefully opened the back door as not to alert attention. He activated his light saber and slowly walked upstairs. He walked up the narrow and old stair case and stopped. He saw the door, a light was on. It was barely open. He looked through and saw the hostages then he turned and saw the clone. He was dressed in the arch trooper armor all banged up, probably from taking the other hostages, besides the delegate. The clone turned. Anakin's head darted back quickly. The clone walked over to the door slowly and as he got closer Anakin forced the door off of the hinges and banged the clone against the wall knocking him out. He turned to the hostages.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, that renegade brought us here with a gun at our heads. Luckily you came in time, he was talking about executing us one by one." He said.

"Well, you won't have to worry any more. Come on, there are transports to escort you back to your homes." He said. They started walking down stairs. Suddenly, the clone slowly moved his hand and aimed for Anakin's head. He sensed it and as he pulled the trigger, he activated his lightsaber and deflected it back at him shooting the blaster out of his hand. He held it up to his neck.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" He asked removing the helmet. He was surprised to see that it was a droid. A protocol droid like C-3po. He asked it once more.

"I think you know who I am." Said the droid in a rather familiar voice.

"Ventress! I should have known it was you, you slithering Sith murderer." He said scowling.

"Nice play on words, Skywalker. Anyway, my time here is up. Oh, and one more thing." She said cutting the transmission. Suddenly, a count down screen came up. 3..2. Anakin began to run. ..1. BOOM! The entire building exploded. Ashoka looked back with a look of horror on her face. She ran towards the building.

"ANAKIN!" She yelled. She slumped to her knees and started to cry. Suddenly, she heard the crush of wood and then, WHUSH! Pieces of wood scattered everywhere and out limped Anakin, his face covered with smoke and burns. He walked up and suddenly dropped to the ground. Ashoka knelt down beside him.

"MEDIC!" She yelled. 2 med clones came and carried him off. She followed.

They carried him to the med bay emergency room. Ashoka and the others had to wait outside. Her and Rex looked scared. But they had to let the doctors work, all they could do now was wait.


	4. Ch4: a padawans love and war

Ch4: a padawans love and war Hey people. Did you guys like the last chapter? You'll like this one. Enjoy.

Ashoka was asleep outside the emergency room, and the doctor walked out. She woke up and walked over to the doctor.

"Don't worry ma'am he'll be fine, though I can't say the same for his robot arm. It was badly damaged and can't be used any more. Luckily we have a replacement that's fire proof. So hopefully he didn't get burnt up so much. But you can come and see him if you want." He said. She quickly got up and walked over to Anakin's room. She opened the door and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, snips. It's good to see your alright." He said. She began to cry and flue into his arm. He was surprised by this but calmed down. She pulled back and kissed him, he kissed back. They separated and Ashoka smiled.

"I thought I lost you." She said sadly. He smiled back.

"It's a good thing that my arm was only damaged. Anything worse, I'd need mor replacements." He said. Ashoka had a brief moment of thought, picturing that. She ignored it and returned to Anakin. They sat for hours talking, occasionally about personal things. They were talking, and Kenobi and Rex walked in. They separated before being suspected.

"H-hello, master. We were just talking." He said. Kenobi rose an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Alright. Anyway, I have an assignment, so me and Rex will be going to endor. We think the separatists have a base and ventress is the leader. We'll be gone for about a week." He said. Ashoka thought for a moment. She knew ventress was behind the explosion. Then she made a drastic, but passionate decision.

"I-I want to go too." She said. They all looked at her with eyes of surprise.

"Ashoka, are you sure you want to go?" Anakin asked. She turned to him.

"Yes, I'm familiar with jungle environments and I think I'm suitable to go on the mission." She said respectfully in front of Rex and Kenobi, but she winked and Anakin. He understood and nodded. She turned back to Kenobi.

"Well, I suppose that we take you, but only for half of the entire mission." He said strictly. She rolled her eyes like she hated that idea.

"Okay, what ever you say master. When do we leave?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. Show up at hanger 3." He said as they walked out. Anakin tapped Ashoka.

"Are you doing this just because ventress almost killed me?" He asked. She knelt her head.

"I can't just stand by and do nothing. I could have lost you, I could have been alone for the rest of my life. I love you and I don't want anything like that to happen ever again." She said about to cry. He knelt up and kissed her.

"Ashoka, it's alright. I understand that you want revenge, but remember yoda's words hate leads to anger and and anger leads to evil.

I don't want that happening to you like it did to dooku." He said with a serious face. She nodded at his words of wisdom.

"At least we have a day before I have to leave. But you can't leave the room." She said sadly. Anakin thought for a moment.

"Maybe I can. Call in the doctor." He asked. As Ashoka walked outside. She walked back in with the doctor. Anakin rose his hand.

"You will let me leave the room for one night and let me return in the morning." He said doing his mind trick.

"I will let you leave the room for one night and let me return in the morning." He said as he walked out of the room and returned to his work. Anakin got up and they walked out hand in hand. They were walking on the side walk and talked. Then Anakin came upon this restaurant and they went in. Anakin had been there before with...padme. He recalled what happened just days ago, but quickly ignored it as they walked in. They ate and talked. Ashoka wasn't worried about getting revenge on ventress anymore, she was focused on her and Anakin spending one night with each other, until Ashoka had to leave in the morning. They paid for their meals and left. They went to the temple. Anakin had to hide under a robe as they sneaked into Ashoka's room. They laid on the bed talking and flirting with one another. They fell asleep in each other's arms and stayed that way that whole night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Ashoka was in bed. She reached out for Anakin and she only felt air. That's when she heard him in the next room watching tv. She went out to him and kissed.

"We'd better get you back. Kenobis going to be expecting me." She said. He nodded and they left for the hospital. They got him back in his bed and they kissed as Ashoka left. She went back to the temple and headed to hanger 3. Kenobi and Rex were waiting.

"Ready to go, Ashoka?" He asked.

"Yep, I packed everything I need." She said as they boarded. They slowly lifted off the ground and took off. They reached Courasants atmosphere. Ashoka starred back at the city covered planet. She thought about Anakin. She knew that she would be back. She sat back down. She slowly drifted off to sleep. She dreamed about her and Anakin. Then she heard a yell. She turned and saw Anakin and dooku fighting. Anakin had a slash across his arm and many on his face.

"Feeling pain, Skywalker? Well, let me be the one to end it." He said as he struck down Anakin and his body fell limp to the ground. Dooku starred in Ashoka's direction and smiled as if he saw her. She woke up almost yelling. She was drenched in sweat. As Kenobi came over panicked.

"Ashoka, what's wrong?" He asked worryingly. She looked up almost in tears.

"Just a really bad nightmare, master. Nothing to worry about." She said. He calmed himself.

"Well we just landed and Rex and the other clones are unloading all of the supplies. Why don't you walk outside and stretch your legs." He recommended. She did remembering her mission: to get revenge on ventress. She stepped outside and stretched her arms in the air, ready to begin.


	5. Ch5: the danger of memory

Ch5: the danger of memory. Hey people, fifth chapter. Will Ashoka survive on a "memorable" planet? Let's see.

Ashoka, Kenobi and Rex were setting up the tents and the other clones were unloading the ships. Ashoka was still looking off at the thick forests. She was brought out of the trance by Kenobi, who had been yelling. She looked back.

"Are you okay?" He asked confused. She shook her head and spoke.

"Yeah, just looking at the forest for...different kinds of trees." She said strangely. He looked at her even more confusingly, but shrugged still having the look. He walked away without saying another word. She looked back but slowly walked back to the camp. Rex had laid out the holo map for briefing.

"The camp is here." He Said pointing to the edge of the forest on the map. Another blip showed."And the separatist stronghold is here." He said pointing deep into the forest. Ashoka looked at it with a blank expression from a distance and slowly walked back to here tent. She wasn't fond of many forests. She had a big scarceness of them every since...that week. She remembered it minute after minute. Her and her master/new boyfriend were scouting out Felucia with master PLO. It was holding a secret separatist weapons facility, heavily guarded they needed all three of them. Anakin and Ashoka were at the wall as PLO started to jump up. Suddenly, Ashoka heard a noise. She went off to check it out without telling her master. She looked through the bright and colorful trees that surrounded the compound. She started hearing a clicking sound. When she turned she was shot with an electro net that shocked her unconscious. She yelled as she slowly drifted off. She heard a gargled voice in the background.

"It must be my lucky day. A Jedi youngling!" Said the voice hoarsely. She past out. She ended up waking up in a cage surrounded by many others. She saw the nearest one and began asking questions.

"Where am I? Who are those guys?" She asked as the alien looked up.

"These are transdoosens. They're going to drop us down on a planet and hunt us down for sport." He said in a sort of British and low accent. Then a siren rang and everyone stood up. Suddenly, little trap doors opened in the bottom of the cages and all of the prisoners were dropped onto the planet. They heard evil laughter. And big laser beam shot down killing 2 of them. The rest, including Ashoka, scattered into the forest. Hum V like vehicles came from sky and started shooting down the prisoners. They shot down the one Ashoka had been talking to. They shot at her next. She hid behind a tree as they were looking for her. She huffed a sigh of relief when they left. And suddenly, a hand covered her mouth. She looked up and saw a human with serious scowl, like she had seen the person who killed her parents. She dark and dirty hair and her skin was covered with dirt and smoke. Behind her there was a blue twilek. Same skin problem, but he was a boy. Then another boy, tall head like master Mundi. The girl calmed down and took her hand off of Ashoka and helped her up.

"Come with us, it won't be long before they come back." She said as they started running. Ashoka stopped them.

"Wait! Who are you?" She asked the girl looked back.

"We used to be Jedi younglings." She said as they continued. She paused for a moment, but then followed them. They arrived at a hollowed out tree. And they all sat. There was a pause for a moment. Then Ashoka spoke.

"So who are you?" She asked.

"I'm akeefa, this gorun, and elis. We got stranded here by those things who captured us during our final training mission. We've been here for a year." She said. Ashoka had wide eyes to this. She had never known any younglings that can survive by their selves and for a year at that. They saw it was dark and relaxed.

"They don't hunt at night so we can rest." She said. They lied down and fell asleep instantly. Ashoka stayed there for a moment outside of her memory. She remembered how worried her master was. He had searched every sector for her. That's why she loved him so much, he was always worried. She got back on track.(to make this quick I'll explain this.)(they left and came upon another prisoner who was getting shot at. She was a gerelian jelly jumper, so she knew her acrobatics. She missed almost every shot. Almost. She was shot in the chest. Ashoka felt helpless without her light saber. They moved on and eventually they were found by the leader and his son. The son went after the four. Akeefa and Ashoka were cornered and they through him over on a spike. They smiled at each other. Suddenly, akeefa was shot in the chest. She fell to the ground.)(back to Ashoka.)

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" Yelled the leader."ILL KILL YOU, ILL KILL YOU! AHHHH!" He yelled. She looked down at akeefa.

"Ashoka...take care of the boys for me okay?" She asked Ashoka began to cry. She nodded. Akeefa smiled and then she was gone. She went limp in Ashoka's arms. She left for tree crying. She told gorun and Elis what happend.

"She dead?! We always thought we were going to go before her." Elis said. Gorun pounded his fists against the wall and yelled.

"We're dead, that's the end of it, WERE DEAD!" He yelled.

Flashback fast forward.

Ashoka and the boys attacked the ship that dropped off the prisoners and managed to crash it. They heard a noise coming from inside.

"What was that? Asked Elis. A figure began walking out and then it was clear.

"It's a wookie." Ashoka said. They took him back to the camp and Ashoka translated that his name was CHUBAKA! That CHUBAKA! And he said that he could make a beacon that could contact his planet for help. He did so, but then said it would take a while. They decided they wouldn't take anymore of the lizards hunting, and they decided to attack the fortress. They all went to the beach and then the fortress emerged from the clouds. They took chewy and landed on the deck. They attacked as Ashoka went into the throne room for the leader who shot akeefa. They fought and she ended up pushing him and he landed on the lower deck dead. Anakin and the other wookies helped. Anakin killed many. When he saw Ashoka he ran up to her and hugged her, she hugged back. As they returned to the Jedi temple

Flashback ended.

She noticed at her comms clock, it was time to go scouting for the strong hold in the jungle. And you know what, she was scared.


	6. Ch6: death is furry

Ch6: death is furry Hey guys thanks to just-dream-18 for being my first reviewer and my first follower. Enjoy.

All of the clones packed their guns and grenades as they rode off to the base. Ashoka was still scared, but she was prepared for the worst. She thought again about those days she spent with her friends. She shook out of it and returned to driving. Suddenly, the commander ordered a halt. The base was just a few meters away. The clones dismounted and had guns at the ready, Ashoka and Obi wan had their light sabers out to activate. Three super battle droids were guarding the entrance. Rex signaled the clones to the left and the right. They did and charged. The clones shot down 2 of the droids while Ashoka and Kenobi slashed the other one. They used a code breaker to open the door. It slid up quickly and the clones went through with their weapons pointed in every direction. They looked around and saw something in the corner. All guns pointed to it. They shined a light and saw it was an Ewok. They lowered their guns and Ashoka walked over.

"Aww, he's just a baby. Ventress must have trapped hum here for experiments or something." She said picking him up. She suddenly sensed something powerful in the little one."Kenobi, you might want a mideclorean scanner." She said hesitantly. Kenobi gave her a confused look but got one and walked over. He began scanning and gasped.

"He's got the level of a Jedi master!" He said loudly. Suddenly they heard noises in a dark hallway. They saw tons of Ewoks with glowing red eyes. Then, out walked ventress. She looked at the little Ewok.

"Ah, there's the little reject." She said. Ashoka held the baby in her arms.

"What are you talking about, ventress?" She asked scowling. Ventress smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said pointing at the Ewoks standing next to her. Ashoka realized it then. If the baby was force sensitive, then all of the others in the base must be too.

"What have you been doing to them, Ventress?" She asked.

"Experimenting, you see Ive been capturing Ewoks and testing on them with a new mideclorean potion. These are now sith Ewoks. That one your holding is Jedi force sensitive. All of the ones that ended up like him, were tossed into the incinerator." She said. Ashoka gave a look of pure shock, as everyone behind her followed.

"How could you experiment on a baby! Horribly worse throw them to an incinerator!" She said.

"Oh, I assure you it's pain less. For the ones that are sith. The Jedi, burn." She said. Ashoka gave a look of pure horror. The Ewoks started walking towards them and started to force choke. The clones opened fire and killed most of them off. Ventress was angry and lunged at them Kenobi lunged at her and they clashed sabers. Kenobi forced her back into one of the holding cells and destroyed the controls. They left the stronghold, Ashoka was carrying the baby in her arms and took it back to camp with her and took it to her tent. She played with him for a little while, then Kenobi walked in.

"This is the first force sensitive Ewok. Even as a baby he has the great power of a master." He said smiling inpressed.

"What are we going to do? He's just a baby, we can't take him to the temple, but he and us will be in danger as long as we're here. I don't know if there are any Jedi willing to look after him." She said. Kenobi thought for a moment and he remembered one Jedi, one that lived in a place like endor.

"What about master Kut-tow? He's a Jedi master who's secluded in the forests of Felucia. He has connections with the inhabitants, maybe he'll be safe there?" He said. She thought for a moment. Felucia isn't known for much trouble from the separatists, and the natives are great warriors. She nodded at the idea.

"Great, I'll visit him. See what he says." He said as she handed the baby off to the transport, suddenly Ashoka had a change in heart and went over to Kenobi.

"What if me and my master take care of him?" She asked. Kenobi was surprised at the suggestion. But he thought for a moment and accepted. She thought it would be nice to contact Anakin before she got back. So she set up a holo comm and Anakin answered, he was fully recovered and back at the temple in his quarters. She looked around to make sure no one was around so they could talk privately.

"Hi, Ani." She said he smiled when he saw her.

"Since when do you call me that?" He asked.

"Now." She said. They both laughed. Anakin went full size.

"I miss you, snips. It's been boring here at the temple. They've been sending me on stupid peace missions until you get back. They say it's a way of "working under drastic situations without backup. Anyway, why are you calling?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk to my boyfriend. Can't a girl do that?" She asked with a jokey smirk on her face.

"Yeah of course. But I mean besides that." He said. She held up the answer right in front of him. He slightly gasped.

"We came up on the separatist base and we found this little guy in the corner. Get this, he's as powerful as a Jedi master." She said as she explained the rest of the story with the sith Ewoks. Anakin's mind exploded at the thought and then she got to the real question.

"So, I talked to obi wan and he said, if it's okay with you, that we could take him to a jungle planet where we could look after him for about a week. So, what do you say?" She asked. Anakin thought for a moment and he got an idea.

"We could go to Naboo, I have a little secret that I found a while back, and I think it'll meet for what your expecting." He said. She had a curious smile and accepted.

"Great, when are you leaving?" He asked.

"Right now. Kenobi says it's okay." She said. Anakin smiled knowing he could see his love again.

"I'll see then, Ashoka. I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too, sky guy." She said as they holo kissed and they ended the transmission. Ashoka picked up the little guy who woke up from his nap. He looked at Ashoka and started laughing. He seemed to like her. She smiled at him and left for the ship. She boarded and took off for Naboo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She landed 3 hours later. She pulled down the loading dock and ran out to hug Anakin. He was standing a few feet away and she nearly knocked him over.

"I missed you Ani." She said kissing him. He kissed back and let her up.

"So this is the little Ewok I've heard so much about." He said tickling the little guys chin. He laughed and Anakin led them over to the surprise. Ashoka gasped when she saw it. An old republic cruiser from hundreds of years ago. Ashoka had only heard of them in her classes back at the temple. She looked over at the lettering.

"The endar spire." She said barely making out the words. She looked at the chipped and almost destroyed hull. She turned to Anakin and looked at him confusingly.

"So what's the plan?" She asked. He walked up.

"Watch." He said holding up his hands. The parts slowly began to move into the air and formed into different shapes. When it was finished it looked like one of the Ewok tree houses, but much bigger. Ashoka was astonished, she hadn't seen that kind of display since she was trapped in the cave. Anakin huffed out a big breath.

"I've been practicing for weeks to do something like that." He said.

"Anakin it's amazing." She said astonished even more.

"And it's where we'll be living for a week." He said. Ashoka was ecstatic on the inside and walked inside.

"Wow, there's even a bathroom and a tv." She said amazed. She was going to get a private week with her boyfriend away from missions and all of the distractions of the republic.


	7. Ch7: changing eyes

Ch7: changing eyes Hey people. What did you guys think of the baby Ewok. He was cool, but you'll notice a little side affect something that I thought I could use. Sorry for the timing.

The next morning Anakin and Ashoka were in bed. Ashoka awoke slowly, she was still warn out from the day she had. She went to go check on the Ewok and saw that he was a little bigger than yesterday. She ignored it and walked into the other room. She came back with some of his food. The Ewok swallowed the whole boll. She took it back in the kitchen and went back to hers and Anakin's room. She opened the door and Anakin wasn't there. She looked around.

"Anakin!" She called out.

"Anakin!" She called out once more, but still no answer. She kept looking around. While Anakin was behind her against the wall. He leapt out at Ashoka.

"Ahh!" She yelled activating her light saber. Anakin pulled back.

"Woah, woah. Ashoka, it's just me." He said. She calmed and deactivated her sword. He got up and she playfully punched him in the shoulder. She knelt against his chest and kissed him passionately. They parted and looked up at each other smiling.

"I'd better make sure the baby hasn't eaten the bowl." She said laying a peck on his lips. She walked back into the room and saw the baby was gone. She started to panic, but heard a noise from above. She looked up and saw the baby on the ceiling. She calmed. He was hanging on one of the pipes. She reached up and grabbed him, he laughed when she held him. She put him back in his crib and started to walk out of the room, when he started crying so she walked back in and held him. She cradled him in her arms as he slowly began to sleep, and before he drifted off he said something.

"Mommy." He said as he fell asleep. Ashoka was surprised by this. No Ewoks could learn English. She set him in his crib and walked back over to her room when she bumped into Anakin.

"Hi, honey. How's the little guy doing?" He asked. She gave a quick look of hesitation, but quickly looked up.

"He's doing fine. Just had to cradle him to sleep. Um there's something I need to tell you Ani. He...spoke in our language. He said mommy." She said. He looked at her with surprise.

"What-but...how!? Ewoks can't learn English." He said panicking.

"Calm down. Just get the mideclorian scanner and let's take another look and send it to Kenobi." She said moving to her bag. She got out the porta-scanner. She walked over to the little Ewoks room and saw the baby was now standing. She lunged back with a quick squeak. He took the scanner and started looking at it. He sniffed it as Ashoka got inpatient. She took it from him and scanned him. She gasped when she saw the reading.

-clip-

"Rapid aging?!" Asked Kenobi over the hollow camera.

"That's what the scanner says." She said. Starring down at it. The reading showed the species, language, height, and age. The age and height readings were slowly going up very few seconds.

"That stuff they gave the Ewoks, it's changing their age lengths. I ran some tests through one of our computers. He ages a week every minute. If this keeps up he'll die in about a six months." He said.

"Well, luckily we are finding a way to turn them back to normal." He said.

"Oh, one more thing his English is improving, thanks to Anakin." She said. He shrugged.

"I've been teaching him some other words besides mommy. No big deal." He said blushing. She smiled as Kenobi gave a suspicious look, but she quickly looked back at him.

"Well, anyway. Inform us more of any OTHER changes." He said starring at the 2 of them. They nodded as they signed off. They both gave big sighs and smiled at each other. They hugged knowing now that their secret was safe. They went back into the Ewok's room and saw he was playing around. They called to him, so he walked over and sat. They sat too.

"So what words have you been teaching him?" She asked. He smiled when he looked down at the little one.

"You'll see. I gave him codes, so when I say a certain word that will mean to say a certain sentence. Here I'll show you." He said."Victory." He said

"Jedi rule sith drool." Said the little one. She looked at Anakin who was smiling. He shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, so I've been thinking." She said.

"About what?"

"Well, I thought maybe we should give him a name." She said. He thought for a minute and nodded.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"How about chase?" She asked.

"Why chase?" He asked.

"We're always chasing him around. It seems appropriate." She said. He smiled.

"Ok, that's a great name." He said as Ashoka gave him a peck on the lips. That led to a full make out session. Then they saw chase was watching and separated.

"We should probably get to bed soon, but first I want to teach him something." She said. He had a suspicious look on his face but agreed. Ashoka and chase walked out of the room. They were gone for about an hour, but came back in with the two if them with smirks on their face. That's when Anakin was scarred, they had evil smiles. He walked up to her.

"So...what did you teach?" He asked. She turned around.

"You'll see tomorrow." She said as Anakin looked confused, but shrugged. Ashoka got into bed and Anakin followed. They kissed passionately.

"Night Ashoka." He said.

"Night Anakin." She said as she fell asleep with the smile on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Anakin woke up slowly. He was too sleepy to fall asleep. So he got up and went into the kitchen. His legs wobbled as he walked. He got a mug and filled it with coffee. Suddenly, a black mist formed around him. He started looking around and he started to get freaked out. The something formed in the mist. He looked closely. A giant face of horror jumped at him screaming!

"AAAAAWWWWW!" He screamed as he activated his lightsaber. He closed his eyes wishing the horror would end. Suddenly, it cleared and out walked Ashoka and chase. He opened one eye still terrified. They began laughing and he calmed with a Stern face.

"Jokes on you, Ani!" She said still laughing. He began laughing and walked over. He kissed her good morning and they hugged. Chase jumped up and hugged too. They separated.

"That scare made me hungry." He said.

"I'll make some breakfast." She said. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out 6 eggs. She started cooking as Anakin and chase sat. He looked at chase.

"You hungry?" He asked

"Yeah." Said chase. His English was improving. But he was still in danger, so they had to keep eyes on him at all times. Ashoka handed out the omelets, she sat as well and they ate. It was one of the only days of peace they've had in weeks.


	8. Ch8: wrong place wrong time

Ch8: wrong place wrong time. Hey, people. This chapter will have romance and a secret revealed. Enjoy.

Then next morning wasn't so hard. Chase was calmer. Unfortunately he was now 5 and just yesterday he was 3. Luckily he was now aging a day a minute. He was being trained better and could now speak full English. The little guy was asleep in his room, Ashoka and Anakin smiled as they watched over him. Ashoka was against Anakin's chest as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. He got up.

"Let's let him rest. He needs it after that joke you pulled on me." He said with a smirk. She smiled softly back.

"Ok, at least now we get some time to ourselves." She said smiling seductively. He smiled the same. He picked her up, she giggled as he carried her into the other room. He dropped her and leaned in for a kiss, but suddenly the communicator came on and Obi wan appeared, and after 2 seconds had shock on his face. They noticed and got up panicking.

"MASTER! Um...we were just-uh. We can explain!" They both yelled at once.

"No no, I think I have the situation figured out." He said with a slight expression of anger on his face, along with irritation. They both began to panic

"Master I know what this looks like, but seriously we can explain." Anakin said.

"Oh really, let me see what I already know. I call for an update, and what do I see? You two about to make-out. I'm sure you know what happens next." They both gave a look of pure fear knowing the consequences of a relationship in the order.

"No master please! Argh!" Anakin turned and bowed his head in his hands."You want the truth? Me and Ashoka love each other ok. We have for a couple of months now. We care about each other, and nothing, not even the council is going to change that." He took Ashoka's hand in his."So go ahead and tell the council, go ahead. It won't change the way I feel about her. Because no matter what you do, no matter what you say, there is no way of changing my emotions." He said firmly. Obi wan was just standing there trying to get his mind together. He never saw love from that point of view before. Maybe he could keep this secret. But he needed to think so with a strait face looking down he signed off. Ashoka ran for the bed, she buried her face in the pillows, Anakin was surprised for a moment but went to her side. She was crying into the pillow knowing her life as a Jedi could be over. Suddenly, Anakin pulled her up and kissed her with all of the passion he had. She was still crying but gave in and kissed more. They separated and Anakin looked closely into her eyes.

"Ashoka, it'll be ok. Like I said nothing that happens can ever change the way I feel about you. Even if he tells the council they won't break us apart." He said. She began to smile still crying but kissed him again.

"Your right. No one not even the Jedi can separate us." She said smiling and taking his hand. They hugged hoping for the best.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It had been a few hours since Obi wan had called, chase was now 5 1/2 and still aging. Ashoka and Anakin were waiting for a response, but the communicator remained silent. They snuggled, not talking. Thinking about what would happen. What would they do if they were banished. They both thought the same thing: nothing. They knew they would be good at nothing else. They heard chase crying so they both went into his room and calmed him down. Then they heard the communicator go off and they went over to answer it. Anakin turned on holo call and saw it was Obi wan. They both looked slightly stern at him.

"I haven't told them, that's why I called." He said. They calmed and sat to listen.

"We're listening." They both said. He scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I couldn't bring my self to tell them. Anakin your like a younger brother to me, banishing you would be like putting you into a coma forever. And Ashoka your like a daughter to master PLO and I could never do that to you or him. As a matter of fact I...was in love once too." He said. They both looked at him with shock and surprise.

"Who was it?" Asked Ashoka.

"It was Ventress." He said. They both went crazy.

"VENTRESS! SERIOUSLY? HOW?!" They both said with horror on their faces. Kenobi rubbed his eyes and looked up.

"When we were much younger, we were just beginning as padawans and we ran into each other one morning. We started talking and eventually we started going on missions together, which led to us forming a bond. Then when we were dating, her master died and...she left the order. She turned and every time i see her it brings back the memories of us, why do you think we flirt." He said. He wasn't lying, almost every time they saw each other they would pre battle flirt. They looked at each other and nodded understanding.

"That must be hard losing someone you really care about to such a dark and evil power." Anakin said respectfully.

"Which is why I don't want to see you 2 split up, to go through what I did." He said. Ashoka began to cry. But far away ventress and her droids were intercepting the transmission from space. Ventress looked down at Kenobi, he was crying. She began to feel emotions that she hadn't felt in years. And she walked off beginning to cry, yes cry, and got into a shuttle, the location courasant. Meanwhile, Kenobi kept talking.

"I hope you two have a happy life with each other." He said smiling warmly. They both smiled back with tears in both of their eyes and they thanked him and signed off. They both kissed each other, with tears of joy in their eyes they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Did you guys like that? You'll see ventress more later on. Till next chapter bye.


	9. Ch9: love and light reborn

Ch9: love and light reborn Hey guys. This chapters going to be different, this is focusing on Kenobi and a visitor, what'll happen? Let's see, enjoy. Oh also, ventress changed course.

As Kenobi signed off he was sitting back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears. He loved ventress, he truly did. He sat up for a moment and got up. He walked out of his room and headed for his ship. He boarded and started up the engine. Rex showed up.

"Sir?! Where are you going?!" He yelled over the noise of the engine.

"Somewhere where I can think!" He yelled back as he took off. Rex watched him take off. And he was out of site going into space. He turned on the auto pilot and sat back in his seat. Far away across the system ventress did the same.

"I miss you so much." They both said. They sucked it up and kept flying. Kenobi flew for about 29 minutes and reached a planet full of color and light. He landed and got out. He took a deep breath and began walking. He past tree after tree, vine after vine, and finally reached a giant tree. It was bright and colorful. It had wavy vines as branches and colorful bright crystals as leaves. As he walked up to it and sat he meditated as he heard a creek from behind, he kept meditating. Slowly walked out ventress herself, with a rather calm and steady face.

"You had to come here too?" She asked. He put away his light saber and walked up to her.

"Yes, it's a great place for me to clear my head." He said opening his eyes and standing up. She was rubbing the tree and thought of what they used to do. What they did there.

"The last time we were here was when I...told you." She said. Kenobi thought about that day, the day she left.

-flashback-

Kenobi and ventress were running with each other. Laughing as they rolled onto each other. Ventress giggled slightly. They kissed.

"I'm glad you could slip away, Obi." She said smiling.

"Me, too. I wouldn't miss this for the universe, ventress." He said back. They kissed once more. The next day was different they both slipped away once more and Kenobi arrived happy as ever to spend more time with her. Ventress was sitting by the tree with a rather sad look, he walked up to her and kissed her, but ventress got up and walked over to the tree and rubbed her left arm.

"What's wrong, ventress?" He asked worried.

"Obi, there's something I need to tell you. My...my master died today." She said. His eyes widened with worry. He ran to her side.

"Wow, I'm really sorry to here that. I don't know what it's like to lose someone who was like a father to you, yet anyway." He said hugging her tight. She got out of it.

"I'm sorry Kenobi. I love you, I really do, but I've made a choice." She said.

"What would that be?" He asked.

"I'm leaving the order." She said. His eyes widened with shock.

"What!? No, no, no. I...you can't leave the order." He said almost to tears.

"I'm, sorry Kenobi, but my mind is made up. I can't see anyone else I care about die, especially you. So, I'm leaving." She said slowly walking to her shuttle. He went after her. She boarded and began charging the engine.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't. I love you, maybe our paths will cross again someday." She said giving him one last kiss and leaving. She took off leaving him on the planet. He bowed his head and walked away.

-flashback end.-

They both stood there looking at each other. Ventress ran to Kenobi and hugged him. He was surprised, but after a few seconds hugged back. She looked up at him and they kissed. He didn't resist, he gave in. They separated.

"I should have never left." She said. She was crying. She went to dooku and then she was cast out with only 2 droid companions. So technically, she was lost. Kenobi hugged her tighter.

"Your back now." He said. She looked at him perplexed.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He walked over and master windu appeared in the flesh. She was scarred for a moment. She was right to be, he was one of the most powerful Jedi in the universe. She bowed quickly.

"Rise, ventress. Kenobi brought me along, he told me about...you two. What you were back then. But I'm not going to banish him or, but instead add a friend." He said reaching out his hand.

"Wait, your letting me back into the order?" She asked. He smiled.

"If you'll accept the offer." He said still smiling. She stood up and took his hand. She stood strait and smiled.

"I have no where else to go. Of course I'll take the offer, master." She said rather cheerful. Obi wan hugged her, and master windu held out a pair of green light sabers and Jedi robes.

"Welcome back to the Jedi order." He said with a smile. She hesitated for a moment, what would the other Jedi think of her, not to mention the clones, whom she had killed many of.

"I don't know if the republic will accept me." She said.

"No matter what happens, no matter what some people will say, you'll always be a Jedi in our eyes." He said in a loving voice. She nodded smiling and took the items with care, hoping that one day the order would accept her. She was lucky that Kenobi had "put in a good word for her return to the order." Other wise if he came along without that intent she would have gotten a purple saber through her chest. She walked back over and hugged them both tightly. Windu even hugged back. They all parted and smiled.

"I must ask though, what in the world led you to ask me, the women who's killed thousands of clones out of my anger and evil, to come back as a Jedi, keeper of peace and justice?" She asked.

"When Kenobi ran into me at the temple, he had to tell me about what happened between the 2 of you. The way he talked about you, your pain and suffering after your master died. He also told me about your relationship. He convinced me to come along. And here we are." He said. She almost began to cry as she went over and hugged Kenobi. He hugged back.

"Will I need a master?" She asked worried.

"No you have the skills of a Jedi such as Anakin, but we have some people we need you to talk to." Kenobi said.

"Who?" She asked.

"You'll see when we get back to courasant." He said. Windu bowed as they both did the same. And got in their ships, but before they left ventress put charges in hers, and the droids. She didn't want anymore memories of her life, but only memories of her future as a Jedi knight once again. She hitched a ride with Kenobi and sat next to him and watched as the explosion happened. He smiled.

"Off we go." He said as they took off for courasant. Ventress fell asleep on the ship and Kenobi kissed her head.

"I love you." He whispered. She smiled in her sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Back on Naboo, Anakin and Ashoka were talking on the bed as chase was playing the other room. That's when they were receiving a call from courasant. They both went over to answer it. As they did Obi wan and windu.

"Hello you two." Obi wan said.

"Hello master." They both said.

"We both have a bit of a surprise. About after a thousand apologies later she finally felt at ease with joining back in." Windu said. They both looked at them confused.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Windu asked. Obi wan shrugged.

"We only just came up with the idea before we left." He said. He shrugged.

"Never mind that. Anyway, meet our new friend." Windu said as ventress walked in. She wore a brown, baize, and white Jedi robe. She had her two green light sabers on either side, with a calm smile on her face, though her feelings of seeing them like this were sad about all of the pain she had caused them. Anakin and Ashoka were trying to comprehend the image they saw.

"VENTRESS?! She's a Jedi again?!" Ashoka yelled surprised, more than ever.

"Yes and were..." He trailed off as they held hands. Anakin and Ashoka both noticed.

"Are you two, dating?" Ashoka said with interest.

"Yes, windu allowed it, and I think this is a good time to tell him something else don't you think." He said. Anakin knew what he meant, he looked at Ashoka, she nodded. He took her hand in his.

"Master, we have something to tell you." He said.

"And?" He asked.

"Me and Ashoka are...in love." He said. Windu's eyebrows raised, but lowered. It wasn't a surprise to him. They spent more time together than anyone else.

"Ok, well. This is news. But I don't think that we can banish you. You've both been a couple of the greatest Jedi ever. You've technically met gods, and you care about each other and the republic, that's all that matters in these times.

"Thank you, master." Ashoka said.

"No problem, anyway keep us updated on the baby." He said.

"We will." They said. With a smile and a nod windu and the new couple signed off. Anakin and Ashoka hugged.

"Wow, ventress has really changed." He said.

"Yeah, I guess we can see what happens with her and Obi wan." She said. They both smiled and went back into bed after tucking in chase. Falling asleep with smiles.


	10. Ch10: prank wars

Ch10: prank wars. Hey guys, enjoy. The chapter name is because Anakin doesn't trust ventress in more ways than one.

It had been three days since they had their big announcement, but now it was time for Anakin and Ashoka to return to courasant. Anakin didn't completely trust ventress. But he was willing to give her a chance. They were loading everything onto the ship as Anakin hid the spire. He wanted it as a personal hide away for him and Ashoka, maybe Obi wan and ventress, but he wasn't ready to tell them yet. Anakin's head was laid back as the ship was on auto pilot. Ashoka was next to him and kissed him, he kissed back.

"You look a little down Anakin. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I kind of ticked off that we have to go back. I wanted to stay at Naboo a little longer." He said with a sad look. She went over and sat on his lap. She put her head against his chest and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I know, but we'll go back. To tell you the truth I'm kind of sad that chase isn't little anymore. It made you and me look like...like parents." She said.

"What are you saying Ashoka?" He asked.

"I guess I felt like a normal person with a normal family. That's the kinda life I want after the war is over." She said. He took her hand.

"Ashoka, I promise if we can we'll be a normal family one day, you, me and a child." He said. She intertwined her fingers with his and they hugged.

"Thank you Ani." She said smiling. They were entering Courasants atmosphere. Anakin took the controls and led the ship in. The landing pad was in sight, and on it three Jedi waiting for them. Ventress and Kenobi were holding hands, while windu was smiling.

They landed and exited the craft with chase. They walked up to each other.

"So this is the little Ewok I've heard about." Windu said. Kenobi tickled its chin which made it laugh. Kenobi walked up and made a face. He laughed again. Ventress had a tear in her eye. She picked him up gently and started to speak.

"I'm sorry, about what I did to you and your family." She said putting him down. She began to run off.

"Ventress..." Chase said soft but hoarsely. She stopped and turned around.

"It's ok. I wasn't from that group. I just got curious, and one thing led to another and I ended up in your base. I forgive you ventress." He said. She walked over slightly and kneeled down.

"Thank you, little one. It's a blessing to here you say that." She said.

"Well, let's get inside." Kenobi said as they headed for the temple. They walked into the doors as the guards saluted them. The inside of the temple was beautiful. Statues of the masters everywhere, along with amazing architecture every where you look. Windu led Ashoka and Anakin to their chambers and Kenobi and ventress went on. Ventress turned around for a minute. Kenobi noticed and went over to check.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She went up to his ear.

"I wanted to ask them if they wanted to..." She whispered.

"Well, I don't see why not." He said. Ventress went back over. They went to her attention.

"I wanted to know if you guys wanted to participate in something that me and Kenobi had planned." She said.

"And what would that be?" They asked.

"Well, it's a small competition the council made for us thanks Obi wan. He proposed a sort of welcoming into the order."

"Ok, well what is it?" Ashoka asked.

"A prank war is what he said. He said when he was first a padawan his friends pulled that on him with the council. So he thought maybe it would be something productive to do. And the winner gets a new speeder." She said their eyes widened.

"Since when did they do that for when I was accepted?" He asked a little mad.

"Well it's only when someone other than you asks the council. So I guess no one did." She said.

"Well, I suppose. How long will this last?" Asked Ashoka.

"Until midnight." She said back. They shrugged and nodded. Ventress fake smiled with thoughts about kicking their butts at it. She walked out of the room.

"Ashoka you MUST win." He said.

"Why, you have a speeder." She said.

"I know but I've wanted to beat Kenobi at something for years. So I need you to help me out, and then you take me out. New spreeder and Obi wan defeated." He said.

"Oh...ok." She said.

"Thanks, soka." He said.

"No problem, Ani." She said kissing him. As the day dragged on the prank war was about to begin. They were alone and no teaming was needed. They were given stun blasters, and once you were shot you were out. They scattered and were inside the training facilities. Also, it was active so the slightest attack could blow your cover. They were just feet away from each other and here's a little secret, the "prank war" Is just a training session that the council lied about, but they still get the speeder. Anakin was standing behind a box he had eyes on Kenobi when he ducked down. He growled to himself. Ventress was hidden as then a droid cam up and she destroyed it that allowed Ashoka to shoot her. Ventress was out and three remained. Kenobi was looking around for the couple. They were know where in sight. He saw a droid and forced it away. He saw Ashoka behind a box, but only her lekku was showing.a droid popped up a few feet away and she shot it. Kenobi shot her in the arm and stunned her lime she stunned the droid. Anakin was a little irritated, he had trained Ashoka for situations like this, he got out of it and looked around Kenobi was no where in sight. Then he saw his head behind a box, he smiled And aimed. Then he heard clicking behind him. He turned and saw Kenobi pointing his blaster.

"The old fake head thing, huh?" He asked.

"Yep." He said back. Anakin jumped and Kenobi shot up and down. He jumped, flipped and shot Obi in the chest. Stunning him. The course reset and Anakin had won. Anakin said.

"I want the spreader to go to Ashoka." He said to windu.

"Ok, it's hers" he said as he through the keys to her. The day had ended for the four of our heros, but little did they know the real war was only just beginning.


	11. Ch11: love is war

Ch11: love is war. Hey guys, this chapter will decide the fate of Anakin and Ashoka. Enjoy.

Ashoka was cruising in her new speeder and she reached the Jedi temple where Anakin and Kenobi had called her back. She just got back from her vacation, Anakin had to stay behind to go on a 2 week mission to make sure that little chase could say goodby to his family for the moment. He wasn't so little anymore, technically he is now Kenobi's age and already a master, unfortunately they couldn't find a cure for the Sirim, ventress was locked in her room for 2 days. Getting over grief isn't easy. Anyways Ashoka pulled up on the landing pad and got out. She ran to Anakin and hugged him, he hugged back

"Welcome home, Ashoka." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Ani. I'm glad to be back." She Said. They kissed passionately

"Unfortunately, you came back at a rather bad time. It seems the council is debating weather to let the rule against relationships not apply to anyone anymore, or put it into full effect, meaning the four of us will be split up or banished." Kenobi said. Ashoka went wide eyed.

"Can't you try and convince them?" She asked.

"Like I said, we're debating. I'm on the side that wants to keep it. Also, there are masters windu, fisto, PLO, luminara, and you two. Otherwise, there's masters, yoda, Ti, Mundi, and the rest of the council. You should see the council when their debating. Not a good sight." He said.

"Alright, well, at least we have a fighting chance with master windu on our team. But how long do these things usually last?" She asked.

"The last time the council argued was weather to accept Anakin into the order or not. That took four days, so that or less." He said. Ashoka looked worried. She didn't want to leave Anakin. And she didn't care about her life as a Jedi, but she did about her life with Anakin. They walked inside. They reached the council chambers, they opened the door and heard more arguing than ever. Each master was yelling at another. They starred up. Most of the masters gave stern looks, the rest were happy they were here.

"So what's this about splitting us up?" Anakin asked mad.

"Why do you think?" Master TI asked.

"You have deceived us and lied. You have broken many rules during these past few months and I can tell you we are not happy, not at all!" Master Mundi said. He's usually not very, well emotional, but break one of the rules and if you're lucky he'll send you out to fight an entire separatist armada with only a Jedi shuttle.

"Debating, we are. To split you up." Yoda said.

"Master I think this is a new opportunity for the order. There have been some people in the past that have gone insane and were cast out to planets uninhabited by any intelligent life, but this event could be part of the prophesy, and a further step towards piece. We brought ventress back. And she had as much hatred for Jedi as dooku. With her help this could turn the tides to the war. Plus with Kenobi she is welcome. They are happy, maybe she could even get her own apprentice." Windu said.

"Yes maybe, but who's to say it will last. What if one of them dies on the battle field? The other could go mad." Master Mundi said.

"I agree with master windu. This could be a new step for the Jedi. The one that could end the war and some day bring peace through out the universe." Master fisto said.

"We both agree." Ashoka said.

"Look, masters. Love doesn't have to be against the code, it doesn't have to be against being a Jedi. Love is in each and every one of us, no matter what. Maybe it's love for your families or love for a friend, or maybe it's love for someone you care about very much. That's the same love I have for Ashoka, and nothing is ever going to change that." Anakin said taking her hand in his.

"He's right you know." Said a voice from the doorway. It was ventress. She walked over and smiled at Kenobi taking his hand in hers.

"Yes, no matter what." Kenobi said. They all looked before the council. The Jedi looked so moved. Then master yoda looked down.

*sigh*, time to discuss this, we need." He said as the others left, including the others who supported the campaign.

"What are we to do? Without this pass true peace can never be reached. Without it this war will never end." Master PLO said. They all looked down. Anakin gave a look of confidence.

"Come on, it'll pass. We just need to have hope." He said hugging Ashoka. She hugged back.

"The rest will call us once they've made their decision." Fisto said.

"See you all then." Said luminara as they split up. Ashoka hugged PLO.

"Thank you for supporting us master PLO." She said.

"No problem, little soka. I would do anything to make you happy." He said. He had been like a father to her, and she was glad he did this. She went back over to Anakin and they went to their quarters. They went in and sat on the bed.

"We just need hope, right Anakin?" She asked.

"That's right Ashoka. That's right." He said kissing her passionately. They sat there waiting, the answer would determine there fate. And they were ready for it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

it had been three hours since the discussion began. The council had not called yet and Anakin and Ashoka were laying on the bed thinking. Suddenly, their comms went off.

"Come to the chambers, the council has made their decision." Windu said. It was time. They walked to the chambers where windu, fisto, luminara and Kenobi were in their seats. Ashoka, Anakin, and ventress stepped before them.

"After much discussion we have decided...the rile will be lifted, and any Jedi can make the decision. But there is something that must happen in case of ones death. Meditation in the Naboo swamps for a year. Only then can you accept what has happened." Master Mundi said. Anakin and Ashoka were overjoyed. They embraced each other. Ashoka had a tear in her eye. Ventress hugged Kenobi, happy. They were free of the rule, and now that one step further to peace is done.


	12. Ch12: ring of fire on Christmas

Ch12: ring of fire on Christmas. Hey, guys. I just want to thank everyone for reading my story everybody who took time out of their day to read it more than deserves my thanks. Anyway I just want to point out there are some references from a few other things, like songs and movies, and one game. I don't own any. Sorry about prank wars, I kind of went stupid on that one. This one is going to be long. Oh and a merry Christmas, to everyone!

Anakin and Ashoka left the room as the others discussed other matters. Ashoka was crying her eyes out, she was happy that the rule was lifted. Anakin stopped her.

"We should celebrate. I think this is the time to show our friends our hide out. And I have an idea. Ask the engineering team in the hanger to get all spare ship parts and I have some shopping to do." He said.

"Well, ok. Why the spare parts?" She asked.

"I'll explain when we get to Naboo. I need you to get a cargo ship to carry them and ask the others to come." He said.

"Well what can I do to help?" Ventress said from a corner.

"Ventress? How long have you been there?" They asked.

"Long enough to know you two need help. I'll get the parts together. Ashoka can get the masters and you go shopping." She said.

"Alright, can you get the ship into the hanger?" He asked.

"Yeah, it'll be easier then sneaking up on Kenobi, that's for sure." She said.

"Ok, we have our jobs, now let's go!" He yelled as they split up for their missions.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had done it, Ashoka went to the masters and asked them to meet the three in the hanger. Ventress gathered the parts, and Anakin got the food. The masters arrived in the hanger and got in to the cargo ship with the others. They all strapped in and they took off.

"So exactly where are we going ventress?" Kenobi asked.

"Only Anakin and Ashoka know exactly where we're going. But I think it's a secret. So you'll have to wait, Obi." She said. He nodded with a raised eyebrow. He looked up into the cockpit and saw they were entering Naboos atmosphere. They began to see snow falling.

Uh-oh, I hope our our surprise is ok." She said.

"Don't worry snips, I put heaters on all of the parts, nothing's frozen, it's gungan city I'm worried about." He said. She was relieved, but worried about jar jar now. She remembered that gungun city had a shield that also heated. It was to bad chase couldn't come but he had a padawan now and had to stay behind to train him. Anakin remembered something about the snow.

"I almost forgot, merry Christmas." He said. Only Ashoka knew what that meant, but the rest were clueless.

"Merry, what?" Master PLO asked.

"Christmas, it's a holiday on most human planets, it's about spending time with your family and giving, it's an amazing holiday. That's what the snow reminded me of, today is Christmas Eve." He said.

"Huh, that must be very fun. But unfortunately besides the four of you...we have nothing close to a family." Master luminara said.

"Are you kidding? You guys put your Jedi lives at stake for us being together. The way we see your a part of our family." Said Ashoka smiled. They smiled back.

"So, did they have Christmas on tatooine?" Windu asked.

"No not a real thing there. People just forgot about it after a while apparently." Anakin said.

"Then where did you learn about it?" Master PLO asked.

"Oh...well here on Naboo." He said. Ashoka looked worried.

"From who?" Windu asked.

Uh...senator amidala." He said. He forgot to tell them about him and padme.

"Um, how?" Master luminara asked.

"Ok, I don't think I need to drag this on any longer." He said.

"What" kit asked. Anakin nodded at Ashoka, she nodded back.

"It's been about 6 months now, but...me and senator amidala had a relationship. That's a small part of why I'm here, I need to make the divorce final. I just need to drop a document down at the palace and it's over with. Any times fine so we've got time." He said. Ashoka was happy it was almost over, she didn't want anything to do with her, that's for sure. Windu was making an I told you so face to the others.

"So master yoda was correct." He said.

"Wait, WHAT?! Master yoda knew?" Anakin said a little surprised

"Yes, it took a while, but he figured it out. I don't know why he didn't banish you at first. Since it was a rule." He said. Anakin shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He said. They reached the Naboo swamps, where the wreckage of the destroyed old republic ship was waiting, it was dismantled, just so know one could find it easily. They landed and ventress unloaded the spare parts and set them down.

"Can you tell me what the parts are for now?" She asked.

"Watch and learn." Anakin said. He concentrated and all of the parts began to move. It was he was putting them together like building blocks, he stacked them together into some sort of mansion. Everyone was speechless, while Anakin really was.

"It's amazing." Ashoka said amazed. Little did they know they were being watched by two. One a Naboo scout and the other a separatist drone. Each reported back to their commanders. Scout returned to the palace and drone returned to a small separatist ship orbiting the system. almost in sync they each said.

"Master" drone said.

"Mistress" scout said.

{both}. "I have urgent news." They said.

{both}. "There are 8 Jedi out on Naboo and a sith Is with them.

{both masters}. "Are they in battle?" They asked.

"No, but the sith is ventress, she must be up to know good." The scout said.

"Leave it be, that wrench is of no concern of mine." Dooku said.

"Send out a squad to their area, I will come along to make sure none are hurt." The senator said. They left immediately. Back in the swamps they started unpacking. That's when Kenobi heard something, then 5 winter guards jumped out and started firing. Then amidala came out with a blaster. The Jedi deflected the shots.

"We'll take it from here Jedi." She said as they moved slowly towards ventress.

"Take what?" They asked.

"Uh, ventress. She's right there." She said a little confused and irritated.

"No, ventress is on our side now!" Kenobi yelled. He looked over at ventress, a shot had grazed her arm and she was holding it. Kenobi was mad now.

"I'm alright Obi, I'm alright." she said walking up to him and kissing him. He calmed, and smiled. Padme was really weirded out now.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" She yelled. Anakin stepped forward.

"Ventress is back on our side, and the reason we're here is to celebrate the lifting of the relationship rule. Now me, and Ashoka can be together. And it just so happens that Kenobi and ventress got together too. Oh, And here." He said handing her the papers. She made a sad face.

"Ok, ok. I'm so sorry that we just stormed in, and I'll drop these off at the palace." She said ordering her men back. Anakin felt a little bad for her, but let her go. He just couldn't forgive her, ever. he snapped out of it and went inside. He truly did concentrate on this. the inside was amazing. It looked like it was just built. There was a table where everything was set up. Ashoka, luminara, and ventress went to the kitchen to cook. The others were putting out the plates.

"I bought all sorts of things to eat. Trust me you'll love it." He said.

"I'm sure we will. Exactly what did you get?" Kenobi asked.

"All sorts of Christmas stuff, oh and a turducken." He said.

"What's a turducken?" PLO asked a little weirded out by the name.

"It's a duck, stuffed inside a chicken, stuffed inside a turkey. A stuffed inside with stuffing. It's really good." He said. Kenobi seemed a little curious about what it tasted like.

"Why celebrate Christmas?" Kit asked.

"I remembered it and thought it was a good coincidence for the occasion. So I decided to get the food and things for it." He said. The ladies began to bring out the food. It was a feast. From simple breads and jams, to the turducken and other big dishes. They all sat at the table. Anakin raised his glass.

"Merry Christmas!" He yelled.

"Merry Christmas!" They yelled back. They began to eat, it certainly is a merry Christmas isn't it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day they were packed and heading back to courasant. It was a good day, their first on courasant with the rule lifted. They were soon contacted by master yoda.

"Urgent is this matter." He said.

"What is it, master?" Anakin asked.

"To this system you will go. Answers you will find." He said.

"That's Alderaan territory." Ashoka said.

"We'll leave at once." He said. He nodded and they went into light speed. About 20 minutes later they found themselves in the Alderaan. And yet nothing. Quiet no ships, no pieces, no nothing. They looked around and still not one sight. Silence and then...THOOM! In came a fleet of separatist ships. They went on high alert. Then another fleet of republic ships came in, and they were in the middle of them both.

"Go!" Anakin yelled. They took evasive action and flew to the lead republic ship. They landed in the hanger. They got out and an arch trooper walked up to them.

"The captain needs you on the bridge, sirs." He said. They nodded and went to an elevator. They started heading up, and heard the blasts from outside. They got up to the bridge and walked up to the captain.

"You called for us?" Windu asked.

"Yes, we intercepted a transmission from dooku to those ships. It seems they are going to test a new weapon on Alderaan. We came here to see and stop this new weapon." He said.

"What does this weapon look like?" Kenobi asked.

"We don't know, but if their testing it on the planet, it'll be something we can't afford to let go." He said. They looked outside. Only ships no super weapon.

"Well, when it does arrive we need more command. Master windu we need you-" he was cut off by a ship coming through hyper space. Except.

"My, gods." Anakin said with eyes of horror. It wasn't a ship it was a ring of energy. And behind it came the weapon itself. It was a giant spinning metal ring with energy conductors all over it.

"Sir, we're being hailed." A clone said.

"On screen." The captain said. (Right back at ya Star Trek!) up came the lead ships commander, grievous

"How do you like our new toy, Jedi!" He yelled.

"What are you planning to do with it grievous?" Anakin asked with anger in his voice.

"Ha ha! Remember the molevolence?" He asked.

"You wouldn't dare, don't you remember what happened the last time?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, but this one is different, Skywalker!" He said.

"How so?" Kenobi asked.

"Well, this time, there is no console for you to overload. It is all automatic, and instead of just taking out the power, it overloads each machine and MAKES IT go nuclear and explode! Ha ha ha! Cough, cough." He said.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"Oh, I would, and I will." He said signing off. The weapon was charging. He aimed it at one of the ships and fired. It engulfed the ship in an electric field and soon everything shut down. And...BOOM! The ship exploded. The people on each other ship gave looks of pure horror, and looked at the screen.

"Think of that as a test of the weapons power. We'll be back." He said as all of the ships went to light speed. they ran to the comm. and soon yoda came up.

"The weapon is an over-loader. It makes all electronics in its blast go nuclear and explode. We witnessed an entire ship be destroyed in seconds." Anakin said.

"This weapon is very powerful. Hard to beat it, it will be." Yoda said.

"But we will, and when the time comes to for an assault, we will be ready and we will win." Windu said.


	13. Ch13: danger in disguise

Ch13: danger in disguise. Hey guys, I've decided that after this story I'm going to stop with the fluff. Not all of it, just most. Anyway enjoy. And HAPPY NEW YEARS!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anakin was on the bridge of the lead republic ship, returning to courasant. Ashoka was in her quarters resting, Kenobi and ventress were on the other ship leading it. Master windu was on Alderaan With a squad of clones to see the first blasts affects. The others were on other missions. That weapon...it was unbelievable. Thinking about all of the people on that ship, it made Anakin shed a tear. It was a nightmare become real. He went to his and Ashoka's quarters. Ashoka sat up.

"What's wrong, Ani?" She asked as he sat on the bed. She put her arms around him.

"Sorry, soka. I'm just thinking about things." He said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"How are we going to beat that thing? It can destroy one of our ships in an instant. Maybe...maybe grievous finally has us beat." He said slumped on the bed. Ashoka kissed him and looked at him with a serious face.

"Where is this coming from? Don't you remember what you did for me and the others. Like when I was commanding my first group of pilots, you helped me get through it. And all of the other times I messed up you were there to comfort and help me. Now I think it's my turn to help you." She said. He had a tear in his eye. He moved up and kissed her, he they separated and hugged. They smiled at each other. Suddenly, Anakin's comm went off. It was windu from Alderaan.

"Anakin, we need your ship to turn around and come back." He said. Windu was panicking, he could hear gunshots in the background.

"Master, what's going on?" He asked running towards the bridge.

"We're being attacked by-!" He yelled as the transmission was cut. They ran faster to the bridge and got to the captain.

"We need to turn around, NOW!" He yelled.

"Why, sir?" He asked.

"Master windu's in trouble." He said. The captain nodded as they turned around and went into hyper space. A few minutes later they returned to Alderaan. There were no ships around the planet, Anakin was relieved that they could enter safely. They entered the planets atmosphere, and they noticed normal activity. No gun shots, no yelling, nothing. They landed and the clones came out with blasters held firm with fingers on the triggers. The people of Alderaan were more political than anything, but at least they gave notice to a republic ship landing with clones coming out with guns. It looked like they didn't even know they were there, like they were just vacant space. The clones put down their blasters and Anakin and Ashoka walked out. They looked around confused.

"What happened to Master windu? His last message was sent from here." Ashoka said.

"I know, and him not being here, no blast marks, no terrified citizens, it worries me." He said. She nodded agreeing. They walked up to a local.

"Excuse me, were there any Jedi here earlier?" Anakin asked.

"Of course not, master Jedi. You're the only ones we've seen all week." She said with almost no emotion on her face. And continued walking. Anakin and Ashoka looked at each other with confused looks. Ashoka noticed a burn mark on her dress.

"Wait. Miss...was there any gunfire earlier?" Ashoka asked.

"Snips." Anakin said warningly. The woman was silent for a moment.

"No." She said normally and walked on again. Ashoka gave a suspicious look.

"Why would she lie, she was grazed by a shot from a blaster." She said. Anakin looked to where she was pointing. It was a single burn and hole, nothing more on her.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling things aren't as peaceful as they seem." He said.

"Sirs, we found where the battle may have taken place." Rex said.

"Lead us to it Rex." Anakin said. He led them down an alley and came to where there were shots and slash marks.

"Well it certainly did go down here, but there's one thing I just don't get.

"What's that, Anakin?" Ashoka asked.

"Just look around, do you see any droid parts?" He asked. They looked around.

"Your right no parts." Ashoka said.

"None over here either." Rex said. One of the clones walked toward the other side of the building when he saw a wounded clone against the wall.

"Sir, we've got wounded." He yelled. They ran over. The med studied him.

"He was knocked out a little while earlier, but no gun shot wounds thankfully." He said. Anakin knelt down.

"Who did this to you?" He asked.

"It...it was-." He was cut off when someone shot him in the head. The silhouette ran off.

"Stop!" Anakin yelled. They chased after him. They followed him to an alley way and trapped him.

"Surrender, or else." Anakin said. They stepped closer. The assailant threw down a smoke pellet and he was gone. Anakin was mad and irritated.

"It's okay we'll get him." Ashoka said. They walked back to the seen, and noticed that the clones body was gone. They looked around and found nothing. They bowed their heads and started to walk back to the ship to contact Obi wan. The Ashoka noticed something on the ground. It was blood.

"Anakin." She said.

"What?" He asked walking over.

"Look." She said pointing at the blood.

"It could be master windu's, or one of the clones." He said.

"But look at it closely." She said. He looked closer. It was dark red.

"Scan it." He ordered one of the clones. He did so.

"The reading says it's from a local from Alderaan." He said.

"This is in the middle of the battle field, no civilian would survive."

"What do you make of it then?"Ashoka asked.

"...whoever we're up against, they're not droids or sith. Maybe not even separatists." He said. They heard a clicking sound from a corner and then, FWOOSH! Knockout gas came out and knocked out the clones and then Ashoka. Anakin began to fall, he saw a figure standing in front of him. Then he went out.


	14. Ch14: another secret revealed

Ch14: another secret revealed. Hey guys, you think I went to far on the whole detective thing? Well if you guys liked it I'm going to finish it right now, enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anakin awoke in a dark room tied up to a chair, Ashoka was behind him still unconscious. He looked around and saw a figure.

"Who are you?! And who are you with?!" She ordered him to speak. She held a blaster to his head.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi." He said. She put it down.

"Who's she?" The figure asked.

"She's my padawan." He said trying not to start the whole rule conversation. She scanned their eyes. The scan made Ashoka wake up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We were knocked out and now we're here with some guy scanning our eyes." He said irritated at the person. He stepped into the light and pulled off a helmet. He revealed a woman's face.

"Correction, some girl scanning our eyes." He said awkwardly.

"Okay, you guys check out. You're not infected." She said.

"What do you mean not infected?" Anakin asked as they were being untied. She looked at him confused.

"Isn't that why you're here, I mean you're Jedi, you're obviously not infected, so...?" She asked.

"Sorry, but this infection isn't why we're here. We got a distress call from master windu, he's a Jedi like us." He said.

"Oh, you mean the other Jedi, him and his squad were ambushed by a squad of infected citizens." She said.

"Okay, seriously what are-. Wait did you say infected CITIZENS?!" Ahsoka asked confused and panicking slightly.

"Yeah. You see, it happened about a day ago. It was a regular day, the sun was shining, business went on in the markets and people were just minding their own business, and then it happened. Like a bolt of lighting it appeared in an instant, a giant ring of energy assented from the sky, slowly. We began to panic, a few of us managed to get to cover, the others weren't as lucky. It was like god reached down and froze every person hit by it, they rebooted like robots. And they just stood there for a moment, and then they began walking towards one building, the palace. The streets became empty, the market sellers silenced, no one any where else. We hid down here for a while, just to make sure we weren't under attack. I was one of the first to crawl out. We examined the streets with a drone, no one for miles, well I wasn't really right. There were five people with blasters walking around, as if looking for something. They were wearing masks and armor. We thought it was a military squad looking for people, I couldn't have been more wrong. Me and two of the others went out to greet them. We walked up to them and my friend estro said hello. The apparent leader walked up to him and...shot him in the head." She said. Anakin and Ahsoka gasped.

"Oh my god." Ahsoka said.

"He didn't even hesitate. We began to run back to headquarters, but they caught up to us, and one tackled and killed my friend by twisting her neck.(a tear trickled down her face). Then the leader ran up and tackled me. I fought back and managed to remove his mask. But you see the leader...he...he was my husband." She said. They were breathless. Who would do that to his own wife.

"I...I don't know what to say, that's...awful." Ahsoka said.

"Well, I was horrified, his eyes were glowing green, he had no emotion on his face. He grabbed a knife and tried to stab me. I held him back, and I asked like this. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Is what I said crying. So I push the knife out of his hands and pushed him off. I got up and stood my ground. He started shooting me like a mindless droid. I had to charge at him. I made a turn and grabbed the knife. I lashed at him taking the gun out of his hand. He kept charging at me, he managed to pin me down trying to push the gun towards my face. The others watched with the same mindless faces. Something in me snapped. I pushed myself into the air with the gun in my hands. I shot down the other two. And I began to point it at my husband. He just stood there, and I...I...I shot and...killed him." She said with a tear in her eye. Anakin and Ahsoka were shocked. But they understood.

"I don't know what to say." Anakin said.

"Your own husband tried to kill you, but you had to kill him, so you could live yourself." Ahsoka said. She kept crying.

"I...I had no choice!" She yelled.

"No, no, no, we understand! We didn't mean it as an insult or accusing you of wrongful actions. You were just defending yourself." Ahsoka said.

"But I only have one question, when that first blast hit, why wasn't there an explosion?" Anakin asked.

"They lied! As they always do!" Ahsoka yelled, she was pissed.

"Who knows, maybe that weapon does more than one thing." Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded. The woman wiped away the tears.

"Anyway, I came back here, and that's when your friends showed up." She said.

"What happened to them?" Anakin asked. The people got them from behind. They dragged them off." She said. Anakin looked down.

"Right when we get back. This just had to happen.(he turned). We have to save him." He said.

"Anakin-"

"NO! Ahsoka. He worked so hard to help us, and now we have to return the favor.

"But we don't even have a plan, plus we don't know where they are, they could be in the palace, or for all we know they could be in a whole other city or country." She said.

"That's why we're going to come up with a plan. Miss, where are our men?" He asked.

"They're in the other room, they just woke up, c'mon." She said leading them to a door. They opened it and saw the clones working on their guns.

"Sirs! It's good to see you're okay." Rex said saluting them.

"At ease. So did she.." He asked.

"She told us. We've been trying to get a message to the temple, and general Kenobi's ship, but someone's jamming the comms." Rex said.

"It's those people who are responsible for what's going on up there. They're probably not letting anything off of the ground either, which is why we need to come up with a way to get master windu and his men back, and get out of here. So here's the plan.


End file.
